(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, cost of developing devices has been reduced, and the amount of toner in the developing devices has been reduced accordingly. However, for replenishment of toner according to the consumption of toner, in particular, in the case where the amount of toner in a developing device is small, when images with a high area coverage are continuously printed, the replenishment amount of toner may not catch up with the toner consumption, and the toner density may decrease. In such a case, normally, measures to increase the frequency of correction of the toner density are taken. However, increasing the frequency of correction of the toner density may reduce the productivity of image formation.